Technical Field
The present invention relates to a seat cover and a vehicle seat.
Related Art
In a seat cushion employed in a truck seat described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2012-176142, a seat cushion trim cover assembly (seat cover) covers a seat cushion pad (padding material) assembled to a seat cushion frame. The seat cover is divided into gusset covers avoiding at least a boarding and alighting range on a seat side face at the boarding and alighting side. The gusset covers are stitched together using piping or plain seams. In the seat cover, the surface area that is rubbed by the buttocks of an occupant is reduced by inserting stitching in a seating face so as to run from a boarding and alighting range in a seat side face at the boarding and alighting side along the left and right direction in which the buttocks of an occupant move.
Thus, when the occupant boards and alights the vehicle, tearing of the covering, due to the buttocks brushing against the piping or plain seams at the boarding and alighting range of the seat side face on the boarding and alighting side, is prevented, creases and slack are suppressed from developing in the covering, external appearance is not impaired, and long merchantability is secured.
Such seat covers are stitched into a bag shape by stitching together plural covering pieces, formed using cloth, leather, or the like, at seam allowances. The seam allowances of the respective covering pieces are each disposed at a back face side of the seat cover that contacts the padding material. Such seam allowances are, for example, housed inside grooves formed in a surface of the padding material.
However, the above-described grooves are sometimes omitted when a seam of the respective covering pieces is set on one of the styling faces of a vehicle seat (on a same face that is continuous without steps or bends). In such cases, for example, the seam allowances between respective covering pieces are pressed against the surface of the padding material in a state turned over toward one direction to lie along the surface of the padding material. When the body of the occupant repeatedly rubs against a range of the seat cover where such a seam is set, the seam allowances positioned at the back face side of the seat cover repeatedly rub against the surface of the padding material. As a result, the seam allowances sometimes stand up on end, such that leading ends of the seam allowances dig into the surface of the padding material. In such cases, the seam allowances sometimes remain in a stand up state, such that the seam that has been stitched together at the seam allowances bulges out, and issues such as a reduction in the quality of the external appearance of the vehicle seat occur.
In consideration of the above circumstances, an object of the present invention is to obtain a seat cover and a vehicle seat capable of preventing or suppressing seam allowances between covering pieces, which are seam allowances turned over to lie along a surface of a padding material, from remaining in a stand up state, even in cases in which the seam allowances have been stand up unintentionally.